Learning Your Destiny Southern Style
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: Sequel to Learning English Southern Style. Can't say alot otherwise it might give something away
1. Are You Sure About This?

_**Learning Your Destiny Southern Style**_

**Are You Sure About This?**

_6 months later Morgan P.O.V._

"Jost, are you sure he'll remember?" I asked uncertainly into the phone. It was blazing here in South Africa.

"He never shuts up about you. He's been depressed ever since he left. He still loves you." Jost confirmed.

"Fine, I trust you."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Tom P.O.V._

I should have been thinking of the song for the video I was making, but _her _face was running through my head a thousand miles a minute.

"Automatic. Automatic." my brother sang. I had changed my hair since she saw me last, and I often wondered her opinion. Morgan had loved the dreads. Time to finish a song that _couldn't _ be about her.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

I paced the set restlessly. This need was unhealthy. I missed her so much, and the others weren't much better. Jost, and our parents for that matter, wanted to send us to a shrink or something, but we insisted that would be pointless. I felt a small pair of hands clap over my eyes. Then I heard the most beautiful thing in the world; a soft Southern accent say, "Hi! I'm Morgan Johnson!"


	2. Ja, I Do

**Ja, I Do**

_Morgan P.O.V._

"Ouch." I winced as Anna laced up the dress. Today was the day I had dreamed of since I was child. As a matter of fact, it's every girl's dream. Daddy peeked through the door. I adjusted the veil and looked in the mirror. I wasn't the gray bride, and this wasn't Halloween three years ago. I was a white bride, and this was my wedding day.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

"I do." Tom smiled.

"I do." I smiled back.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Tom Kaulitz!" Tom escorted me down the aisle, and swept me off my feet as we exited the church.


	3. One of the Happiest Days

**One of the Happiest Days**

_1 1/2 years later Tom P.O.V._

I paced the halls of the hospital restlessly. I wanted so bad to be with her.

"Mr. Kaulitz, you can see your baby girl now." a nurse smiled. I rushed past her in a hurry to see my wife and newborn daughter. Once inside, I saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world. _Our_ daughter in _my_ wife's arms.

"Annaliese."

"Annaliese." I confirmed. I took my daughter from Morgan's arms to get a better look. She had my hair, and Morgan's eyes. Her fingers were long and thin, a trait Morgan and I both share, perfect for wrapping her hands around a guitar. I sang her mother's favorite song as I lulled them both to sleep.


	4. The End

**The End**

_5 years later... Tom P.O.V._

I answered the door to let Bill, Anna, and Arabella, their daughter, in the door.

"Uncle Tom!" the little three year old ran into my arms.

"Hey Bells." I laughed. My niece was followed by her parents.

"Ouch." Bill helped a five month pregnant through the door. "Bella, you're getting too big for that." Anna told her daughter.

"She's fine." I swung her around.

"Ara!" my daughter ran through the archway.

"Anna!" Arabella jumped down to hug Annaliese.

"I'll go help Morgan." Anna laughed as she watched Bella and Annaliese skip arm in arm down the hall.

"Band practice later?" my brother slapped my arm.

"Always." Even though we were married, and almost all of us had kids, the girls had insisted we still make our music. We go on the occasional tour, but they always meet us somewhere on the way. We've celebrated birthdays and anniversaries on tour before. The doorbell rang again. I let Elise and Gustav in. Elise was beaming, and I couldn't tell why.

"Hey!" they greeted us.

"I'm going to help in the kitchen." Elise left.

"What's with her?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, she won't say." Gustav shrugged. I heard a car door slam and opened the front door to see Macy unloading the two year old twins, Jacob and Jessica, while Georg walked around and pulled four year old Rhanda from the car.

"Uncle Tomi!" Rhanda inherited Macy's hair and Georg's eyes. Jessica had her father's hair and mother's eyes, and Jacob was an identical copy of his father. They entered the house, and I shut the front door.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We laughed as we sat around the dining room table. When it all died down, Elise stood up.

"I have a huge announcement." she turned to Gustav. "Mini one of us is on the way." she started crying, which got the other three to crying too. The kids tried to cheer their mothers up while I left to get the sparkling cider, since neither Anna or Elise could have champagne, and the kids would want some too. We poured the glasses and made the toast. As I threw my head back, I realized something. This was how life should go; Southern Style.

**A.N. This is it ya'll. The absolute final chapter. I'm really gonna miss writing **_**this **_**story with **_**these particular**_** characters, but I have more to work on, so it'll all work out I think. I'm almost to the point of tears here, but enough of my ramblin. It's been amazing writing for ya'll, and thanks to those who just started reading this, and those who hung in there even when the chapters were short and a hot mess. :) Ich liebe dich, and danke shon once again. Guten Nacht for the last time. Love always, Morgan Elizabeth**


End file.
